


Plans of Siege

by ilcocoabean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Either way,” the king glanced at his knight, “you'll be killing most of them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans of Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic written for [RTSecretSanta](http://rtsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for [thelastpilot](http://thelastpilot.tumblr.com/). Prompt was "Mad King Ryan with his Knight of Madness Michael."  
> Mentions of violence include bodily harm and torture.
> 
>  
> 
> Read @ [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/16180.html).

“You dote on the boy.”

Michael started, brow furrowed. He turned to look at his king. “Pardon, Sire?”

His Majesty, Ryan Haywood, was sitting on his golden throne, looking over a parchment of paper with his knight, Sir Michael Jones, standing vigilant beside him. The hall was empty save for the squire kneeling at the bottom of the throne, holding other pieces of rolled parchment in his hands.

The king smiled knowingly. “Ramsey's ward. What's his name?”

“The Free boy?” Michael made a face. “With all due respect, I don't dote on him, sire. I simply find him... amusing.”

“Yes, well,” Ryan looked up and caught the eye of his knight. “See to it that's all you find him.”

“Sire?”

King Ryan put the parchment down and beckoned his knight closer. Michael leaned down toward his king.

“He grew up with the Ramsey family, Michael. What do you think that means?” The king's smile grew. “They were his only family. With the Ramsey girl missing and Lady Griffon off playing at war, he's our only chance of keeping the kingdom in check.”

Michael nodded and was silent for a few moments before venturing quietly, “if I may, Sire, how will his presence accomplish that?”

The king laughed. “We're marrying him off to my daughter of course. When she comes of age the two will return to the Ramsey Altar where they'll rule over the land and report to me. It'll show the people their king has mercy for the innocent.”

Micheal nodded. That made sense. “And when we find the Ramsey girl?”

“Millicent?” The king hummed a little as he said the name. “She'll probably go to my son. That's if we don't find her body first.”

“And what of the Lady Griffon sire?”

The king grew serious. “Oh _her_.” Michael watched as his king leaned back in his throne, throwing the parchment at the squire and waving a hand in dismissal. Once he was gone the king continued, “she will be punished. She deserves no mercy from me, not after she started this war. She thinks her people are safe holed up in that pyramid her husband built for her. She's wrong. We'll kill them all and we'll make her watch... Every single man, woman, and child, killed right in front of her.” He made a thoughtful noise. “Or maybe I'll have a few of them raped. She can watch that too. Either way,” the king glanced at his knight, “you'll be killing most of them. Maybe we can invite the Free boy to watch as well.”

Michael didn't even bother holding back his grin. It'd been nearly a fortnight since his sword, Mogar had been put to good use. He had seen the plans for the siege upon the Ramsey Altar. There would be blood and gold for those who wanted it. But that wasn't what Michael was looking forward to. No, he was eager to finally attack the Altar. It was said to be impenetrable from all sides and any enemy that dared enter was slain. 

He knew his king wouldn't fail in entering and laying waste to the entire fortress. They would crush the last remains of the rebellion and it would be done. The kingdom would be under King Haywood's control and Michael would go down in history as the knight who helped lead the battle. People would whisper tales of his name and the fierceness with which he held his sword.

“I look forward to it, sire.”


End file.
